Aflame
by DeliDoge
Summary: Set three years after the Great Thaw. Kristoff and Anna are set to get married, and soon, big problems threaten the existence of Arendelle. Frequent updates planned, so stay tuned. I wrote some song lyrics for this, as well. This will include a lot of characters very soon, including some original ones.
1. Chapter 1- The Proposal

(This story contains songs. Many of them are original, and a few are reprises of songs from the movie. Feel free to make up any kind of music in your head to go along. I do not own Frozen, the chracters of Frozen, nor the songs from Frozen. This is fan fiction, nothing more.)

Arendelle. A kingdom that was, three years ago, covered in ice and snow in the middle of summer. Ruled by Queen Elsa, things are drasically different than ever before. Able to export all of their ice, and even being able to maintain an ice business in the summer, has made their economy flourish, despite cutting off all trade from Weselton.

With a confident and powerful Queen, a beautiful and socialable Princess, and the flourishing economy, Arendelle was the place to be.

On a fine July evening, after the days events had finished, Queen Elsa was alone, ready to retreat to her bedchamber. But, just as she was about to leave the throne room, there was a knock on the chamber door. She sighed.

"Come in," she said, tired and wanting to be alone.

The doors were opened by her servants, and Kristoff entered alone. Elsa's face brightened, glad to see a friend instead of someone wanting business. Kristoff looked happy to see Elsa as well, though a little nervous.

"Kristoff," Elsa started, "Make yourself at home. You know I'm more than happy to play host to you. What brings you to the castle this late? Anna is out in the city still."

"I know where she is, your majesty," Kristoff said, sounding more rude than he intended, "I just... well, I need to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, you need not be afraid to ask."

"Well. Anna and I have been together for three years and..." he started, "And well, I'm ready to marry her. If you'll give me your blessing."

Elsa smiled brightly, her pale cheeks glowing red from joy, "Of course you have my blessing! I was beginning to wonder if you even were going to propse at all!"

Kristoff smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, "You sound just like my friends. I'm just not very good at all of this romantic stuff."

Elsa kept amiling, "Well, you do well enough to keep my sister for three years."

Kristoff smiled brighter, and simply said, "Thank you, your grace," before leaving the castle.

Elsa went to her bed chamber, alone at last, but excited for her sister's wedding that would be fast approaching.

Kristoff met Sven just outside the castle, and as soon as he was out of sight form any people, jumped for joy. "Oh Sven, the Queen agrees!"

Both the Ice Saleman and the Reindeer smiled and leaped in the air, as the began to almost prance to the town. Kristoff began to sing.

[Song: "Anna"]

Kristoff:

"All my life, I've been working with ice,

laboring in the cold,

It never was an easy life,

But it's made me so bold."

"Yet there's onne thing in my path,

That makes me shy away,

She warns my heart,

And brigthens my daaay!"

"Anna is her name,

The woman that I love!

Goofy as she is,

She's still a gift from above!"

"Anna drives me insane,

In that special kind of way,

And I'm ready to tie the knot,

I know just what to saaay"

"Anna!

Will you marry me?

Anna!

Will you make me happier than I've,

ever beeeeeeen?"

Anna was walking down the streets neaby, and heard Kristoff sing. She jumped, full of love and excitement, and revealed herself to him. "Oh Kristoff! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!"

She ran to him, and they embraced, then kissed. Sven looked on, happy to see his best friend so happy.

Anna looked up at her now-fiance, "Does Elsa know?" Kristoff nodded.


	2. Chapter 2- The Wedding

A few weeks passed, and finally, the wedding was here. Queen Elsa was speaking with her sister, the bride, just before the ceremony in her dressing room.

"I'm so happy for you, Anna," Elsa said, "It sure did take him long enough, didn't it?"

"I know! I was worried he'd never ask. I'm so happy!" Princess Anna replied excitedly.

"So, got any ideas for the honeymoon?"

"We were thinking about taking a trip up the North mountain and spending some time there, right after we visit his family. Would it be alright if we used your ice castle?"

"I think that'd be wonderful. Go ahead, since no one else is using it. But, I always thought you too would spend it someplace warmer. Why the North Mountain?"

"Easy. To relive the time we first met. The memories are wonderful, and it'd be great to go back up there without a giant snow monster trying to kill us," she joked.

"Just be careful. Last thing I need to worry about is my sister being stuck in the woods or eaten by wolves."

"You worry too much, sister," Anna said.

Elsa took care of helping Anna with the dress, allowing the servants to make other last minute preparations.

Meanwhile, just outside of the Arendelle Chapel, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting for the ceremony to begin, and welcomed guests as they came in. Almost all of Arendelle would be in attendence, as they viewed Kristoff and Anna as saviors of the kingdom. Many of the people in the crowd could be heared talking amongst themselves about how happy they were that thisday had finally come. The ladies would talk about how lucky Anna was, and the men would talk about how lucky Kristoff was. It made Kristoff smile. Today was set to be the happiest in his life.

Finally, the Bishop ordered everyone inside the chapel, as the ceremony was about to begin. Kristoff loked around. Only those directly related to the bride and groom, as well as castle staff, could fit inside the chapel, so the rest of Arendelle would wait outside, to welcome the newly weds after the ceremony. He noticed several distingued quests, including royalty from the Southern Isles, Corona, and many other kingdoms whose royalty are either related or rich enough to buy their way in.

Kristoff stood at the altar, with the Bishop, and everyone continued to talk, quietly, amongst themselves until finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the organ began to play. In walked Princess Anna, in an etraordinary white wedding dress that seemed to glow in the sunlight, with Queen Elsa holding her arm, escorting her down the aisle.

Those in attendance were in awe, and just like Kristoff, without words. Anna smiled birghtly, and nervously, as she half-stumbled over here heels. Elsa gave her a playful look, one that seemed to say, 'you can't keep your balance anywere, can you?'

Finally, she reached the altar, and the music came to a conclusion. The Bishop spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness these two saviors of Arendelle unite in holy matrimony. And it's about darn time," he joked, which got a good chuckle out of the crowd.

"I remeber three years ago, when the world first got to meet both Anna and Kristoff. She is as beautiful and clumsy as she was then, and he was as gentle but firm then as he is now. They saved our kingdom from a great freeze, as well an usurpation. These two are heroes in our time, and it is my pleasure, honor, and blessing to be up here before all of you to conduct this ceremony. May I have the rings?"

Sven came forward, holding a large pillow in his antlers, and on that pillow rested the two wedding rings. He presented them to the Bishop, who then gave them to the bride and groom.

"Before we go any farther, it is custom to ask this question," the Bishop looked to the Queen, "Do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, approve of this marriage? Do you welcome Kristoff of the Valley of the Living Rock, the Official Ice Deliverer of Arendelle, into your royal family?"

With any second thought, Elsa looked at her sister, Kristoff, the Bishop, and then to the crowd, saying loud and proud, "I welcome this man into my family. This marriage has my blessing". The crowd clapped.

"Then, without any further delay, let's get you married," the Bishop said.

"Do you, Kristoff of the Valley of the Living Rock, take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife? To provide for, care for, and love in prosperity and poverty, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part?"

Kristoff looked Anna directly in the eyes as he siad, "I do."

"And do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband? To provide for, care for, and love in prosperity or poverty, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, til death do you part?"

Anna looked Kristoff in the eye, with a tear of joy running down her cheek, as she replied, "I do."

"If there is anyone here who has any reason at all that these two shal not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace."

After a brief pause, nobody had said anything. And why would they?

"Then, by the power vested in me from the heavens, and the Kingdom of Arendelle, I hereby pronounce you husban and wife. Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle."

The crowd chanted back, "Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle!"

"You may no kiss," the Bishop said. The two newlyweds had kissed before he even finished the sentence, and everyone roared in applause. Sven then escorted the newly weds outside, where they stood before all of Arendelle, confetti in the air.

The reindeer was harnessed to a Kristoff's sled, and Elsa gave them a snow road that led out of town. The people cheered as the Prince and Princess got on board the sled, and were pulled out of town, towards the Valley of Living Rock.


End file.
